¿Anormalidad Normal?
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Algunas veces la vida da vueltas y te sorprende con cosas mágicas en las personas que menos te lo esperas. Pero… ¿A Shizuo Heiwajima que le sorprende? Quizás no muchas cosas y una de ellas seguro esta aquí. Mal resumen.


_Algunas veces la vida da vueltas y te sorprende con cosas mágicas en las personas que menos te lo esperas. Pero… ¿A Shizuo Heiwajima que le sorprende? Umh… quizás no muchas cosas y una de ellas seguro esta aquí. Mal resumen, Shizuo conoce a alguien que tampoco es muy normal._

¡Hola! ¡he vuelto, corran! xDD

Bien, paseándome por la Web descubrí que habían varias historias de Shizuo por algún personaje inventado por los fans (OC) así que, como quien no quiere la cosa, me animo a subir el mío también :DDDD

Originalmente este nació por una historia que hacíamos con unas amigas y bueno, el distanciamiento y el año sabático por parte de moi hizo que cada una lo continuara a su manera.

Lo he dejado como One-shot pero si quieren lo continuo xD

**¡ATENCION CON LA MARCA DE AUTOR!**

**Drrr!** Es una serie de novelas ligeras escrita por **Ryohogo Narita**. La serie es animada por **Brains Base** con diseños originales por **Suzuhito Yasuda**. **Chrunchyroll **tiene los derechos para transmitir la serie en la red.

_[…] Por carroña, que por allí han de oler,  
y vuelven de pronto al norte el vuelo;  
como un cortejo se pierden en el cielo,  
en aires que tiemblan de placer.  
_

**Los Cuervos, Georg Trakl.**

Acto I: Dos deseos.

Ikebukuro. Grandes almacenes Seibu, Loft and Parco, que inundan la ciudad; el centro recreativo Sega; la estación; el edifico Sunshine 60.

Para empezar Ikebukuro es una parte del barrio Toshima, es conocido como el gran distrito comercial de entretenimiento de la nación del sol naciente. Era realmente enorme, sobretodo por su gran concurrencia urbana al tener la estación de tren y metro justo en el centro. Era común ver a turistas perdidos en la zona, casi irrisorio algunas veces, todos con sus mapas y mochilas enormes acompañadas de maletas de todo los tamaños y colores.

Pero era por una simple razón: Esta es la segunda estación más ocupada en todo Japón, Ya que primero estaba la ciudad de Shinjuku. De todo Japón, ¿Saben lo que es eso? Si ustedes dirán que es solo un conjunto de islitas con el nombre de archipiélago, pero, que la estación de la ciudad sea una de las más usadas era algo fascinante. El conglomerado de gente que entraba y salía de Ikebukuro era impresionante, como si se tratase de cualquier capital. [1]

Y para que hablar de la Otome Road, zona líder en compras de productos otaku dirigidos a mujeres. Erika se volvía loca cada vez que entraba a recorrer los almacenes con Walker, tampoco el chico de ojos rasgados se hacia mucho de rogar ya que en esa zona podía encontrar mujeres perfectas para conformar su queridísimo y ansiado harem.

Di un suspiro y comencé a caminar mas lentamente de lo que ya lo hacia, una pareja de ancianos me paso. Valla que velocidad la que llevaba. Al parecer estaba llegando una especie de plaza, divisaba a lo lejos una fuente con agua y para mi sorpresa no había mucha gente. Seguramente los pañuelos amarillos andaban cerca y los transeúntes, por obvio miedo a que le hicieran daño, se alejaban. Me senté en una de las bancas para pasar el tiempo y unos cuantos tipos con vestimenta amarilla pasaron frente a mí, no les di importancia.

Pensaba. El kanji de Ikebukuro me resultaba algo interesante, significaba literalmente: _"Bolsa del lago"_ Siempre pensé que los japoneses eran algo rayados por lo que podía observar en las series de anime, pero de hay a ponerle a una ciudad "Bolsa de lago", enserio me resultaban algo locos, aunque desconociera las razones del nombre. [2]

- Locos… -Solté y me quite los anteojos de marco rojo para restregarme los ojos.

Loco. Aquella palabra me trajo a la mente el recuerdo de un chico de cabello rubio y vestimenta de mesero, si, aquel mismo que casi me voló la cabeza el primer día que llegué a la ciudad. No podía recordar su nombre, ¿Cómo era?, era algo de isla tranquila o algo así. [3]

- _¿Shizu Heiwa que? _–Esa era mi pregunta, me levante y camine unos cuantos pasos para luego volver a sentarme, eso siempre funciona-. ¡Shizuo Heiwajima!

Grite de la emoción, los de vestimenta amarilla me miraron con algo de miedo y luego comenzaron a mirar para todos lados por ver si estaba el tan famoso mesero presente. Suspiraron de alivio al ver que no era cierto y luego me miraron molestos, uno de ellos se levanto, seguramente para encararme. Pobre idiota, ¿Tienen que pelear todo el tiempo acaso?

- ¡Ey tu! –Me llamo el mayor de ellos apuntándome acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

- ¿Qué? –Conteste con tranquilidad.

- ¿Eres idiota acaso?, ¡No nos asustes así! –Me grito aparentemente molesto, le mire con un semblante despreocupado.

- No, no soy idiota, me lo preguntan seguido. Y para que sepas el mundo es libre, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana.

Admito que hice mal al responderle de esa manera, no buscaba problemas después de todo, pero como odio a los tipos prepotentes. El grupo compuesto por cuatro se levanto y se fueron acercando a mi con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer lo disfrutarían.

- Oh, parece que hay una niña nueva en el vecindario.

Aquel parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo ya que sus compañeros le siguieron detrás mientras el avanzaba. Se dirigió hacia a mí tomándome de la barbilla y haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Corrí su mano con fuerza, me desagradaba con solo verlo a la cara, era uno de esos típicos sujetos que vez en la calle y que se creen los dueños del mundo; escuchando su música a todo volumen, riendo de forma casi histérica, caminado con agresividad, golpeando a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino.

- Si soy nueva, ¿Y? –Le desafié con la mirada, otro error de calibre cincuenta y cuatro.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos?

El grupo se fue cerrando más y por lo tanto encerrándome aun más contra la banca. No estaba nerviosa, no tenia miedo tampoco, mas bien era algo de… ¿Gracia?

- ¿Los pañuelos amarillos? –Pregunte con inocencia para no soltar la carcajada que tenia atorada en la garganta hace un buen rato.

- ¡Bingo!, y por eso te ganaste el premio mayor.

Se prepararon para hacerme algo, sin embargo los detuve alzando mi mano. Me miraron desconcertados.

- Primero que nada –Aclare mi garganta, lo que iba a decir seria genial-. ¿Qué dirían si les digo que dos de ustedes en los próximos segundos saldrán volando al "infinito y mas allá"?

- Que estas loc…

No pudieron terminar. Una maquina expendedora golpeo a los dos últimos, haciendo que volaran tal como se los preví. Sonreí, mi salvación había llegado justo a tiempo. El ambiente se volvió cada vez mas tenso mientras los otros dos volteaban sus pálidos rostros para corroborar su presentimiento, no era necesario saber quien era el causante de aquel incidente.

- ¡Heiwajima Shizuo!

Gritaron al unisonoro y como un par de nenas. Estaban asustados, no aterrados, aquel hombre que tenían en frente era la violencia misma. Una sonrisa se paseo en mis labios, ya no era necesario buscar más.

- _Dicen que todo cae, cuando tiene que caer_ –Canturrie con una sonrisa macabra, los dos amarillitos me miraron con miedo-. _¿Por qué…Siguen de pie?_ [4]

No alcanzaron a protestar tampoco, ya que la típica señaletica de transito utilizada por el mesero los golpeo en el estomago, mandándolos, debido al golpe, directamente hacia la pileta. Shizuo se quito el cigarrillo de los labios para escupir un poco de humo, era increíble.

- Muchas gracias Heiwajima-san –Le sonreí al aparecer a su lado, el me miro a través de sus gafas de sol-. Quizás que me hubieran hecho esos tipos si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Me miro anonadado, el sabia que yo no le temía y eso le resultaba algo difícil de comprender. Pero el hecho de que también le tratase con un respeto amable y por sobre todo calmado, seguramente hacia que toda su concepción de los "idiotas molestos que solo buscan pelea" cambiara radicalmente.

- ¿Quién eres tu? –Soltó apresurado, casi atropellando las palabras en su boca.

- Umh… Azura –Le sonreí nuevamente, dejo de mirarme para tomar asiento en la banca sacando otro cigarrillo.

- No te salve –Comenzó, volví a sonreír placenteramente, como si supiera lo próximo que el aria-. Esos fueron unos tipos que se salvaron de la paliza del otro día.

Trato de excusarse, a mi me sonó a eso, excusa. Me senté junto a el, me miro pero lo hizo de reojo, al parecer estaba echando todos sus prejuicios al tacho de la basura. Comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, bufo molesto, no lo encontraba. En ese momento tuve un atisbo de miedo, si se le ocurría enfurecerse por no encontrar aquello; yo y la pobre banca podríamos salir volando, tal y como mucha gente lo había hecho.

- ¡No tiene por que ser tan molesto Heiwajima-san! –Rebusque en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta roja y lo encontré, un encendedor de plata-. ¿Fuego?

Ofrecí al ponérselo a la vista con mi mano, lo miro dudando unos segundos y luego lo tomo, parecía avergonzado. Puso el cigarrillo en sus labios y lo encendió, la luz del fuego ilumino por unos instantes sus gafas de sol. Cerró el encendedor con uno de sus dedos y me lo devolvió.

- Gracias –Musito.

- No hay de que, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que me salvara, digo, de que le diera su merecido a aquellos tipos que se le escaparon –Le sonreí corriendo su mano-. Quédeselo, solo lo tengo para ocupar espacio.

Me miro nuevamente, al parecer le estaba pareciendo interesante.

- Pensaba que fumabas –Soltó con sinceridad al recargar su espalda en la banca, se estaba relajando y eso era buena señal.

- ¿Yo? No, ni loca. No quiero matarme lentamente, eso lo hacen los estupidos –Le mire al correr un poco mi cabello-. Sin ofender claro.

- No te preocupes –Soltó otra bocanada de humo-. ¿Y como me conoces?

Era obvio, al parecer buscaba conversa.

- Esos tipos lo dijeron poco antes de que los golpearas –Mentí, si le decía la verdad de que había preguntado por el por el chat de los Dollars me creería una psicópata de marca mayor-. Soy nueva en Ikebukuro.

Solté algo de información también, después de todo no quería que se fuera tan pronto. Definitivamente, Azura Daisuke eres una persona desagradable.

- Ah –Soltó despreocupadamente y se agacho un poco recargándose en sus muslos con los brazos-. Supongo que no sabias quienes eran esos tipos que te molestaban, ¿O si?

Pregunto, si es que no estaba poniéndome a prueba, entonces era mera curiosidad. Pero al parecer aquella interrogante le salio un arma de doble filo y el lo noto.

- Una de las bandas de color, los pañuelos amarillos, ¿Cierto? –Pregunte inocente haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado eso de: _"esos tipos que te molestaban"_-. Les pregunte a unos amigos que viven acá sobre si había bandas o cosas por el estilo, antes de mudarme.

- Entonces –Suspiro al levantarse y verme directamente al rostro, bueno, no directamente por el hecho de que llevaba anteojos, pero saben a lo que me refiero con eso-. Si sabias sobre ellos ¿Por que hiciste que se enojaran?

Valla, me atrapo y de lo lindo, de seguro sabia que yo mentía desde el principio, pero ni me preocupo, decidí seguir adelante con parte de la mentira. Después de todo el también estaba mintiendo.

- Comencé a hablar por teléfono y grite, ellos se acercaron a mi a pedir explicaciones como si fueran dueños del mundo. Les dije que no les importaba lo que yo hacia, creo que el resto ya lo sabes –Volví a sonreír, el volteo su rostro.

- Pues a mi me parece otra cosa –Comento, le mire con una falsa expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunte.

- Nada, olvídalo –Se retracto, al parecer el también tendría que entrar en explicaciones.

Hubo un silencio, incomodo. Al parecer nos habíamos atrapado en el mismo juego de mentiras. Una suave brisa corrió de pronto haciéndome estremecer y que mi corta melena de cabello rojo se desordenara un poco, fue una brisa fría, como de muerte. El también pareció notarlo y se enarco. Corte el silencio con algo simple y que sin duda, según como yo pensaba, tendría que hacerlo olvidar el tema anterior.

- ¿Sabes lo único que no he visto de Ikebukuro hasta ahora? –Pregunte mirando al cielo, el fijo su vista en mi-. Llevo más de dos semanas y aun no he visto andar a la leyenda urbana: La motociclista sin cabeza. Dicen que es genial, ¿La ha visto Heiwajima-san?

- Un par de veces -Contesto volteando su rostro.

- Que gusto seria verla –Solté al levantarme con una actitud perezosa, aproveche para poder arreglar un poco mi blusa blanca y los short negros-. Bueno, se hace tarde. Nos vemos Heiwajima-san.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida del parque, me fui deteniendo unos segundos antes de encontrarme con el asfalto que me devolvía a la calle. Comenzaba la cuenta regresiva. Tres, dos…uno.

- Eh, oye, espera.

Se escucho a mi espalda. ¡Bingo!, no falle. Me voltee un tanto dudosa mientras el se acercaba a mi caminando a paso lento.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre? –Me pregunto botando un poco la ceniza que se acumulaba en la punta de su cigarrillo.

- Azura, Daisuke Azura –Pose mis ojos sobre el nuevamente, buscando alguna reacción-. Así como Daisuke Ono [5] –Recalque con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, el enarco una ceja.

- ¿Daisuke Ono? –Pregunto dudoso.

- ¡Nah!, olvídalo, no lo conoces es el seiyuu de Sebastián Michaels de Kuroshitsuji –Solté, se enarco.

- Con razón me parecías tan rara, eres una otaku –Se burlo al ponerse a mi lado con una sonrisa perfilada.

- ¿Rara yo? –Pregunte incrédula-. ¿Y que me dice de usted?, no cualquiera tiene súper fuerza –Solté con sarcasmo, el soltó una risa.

- Fue una broma.

- No soy otaku, solo me gusta ver anime –Le mire molesta a pesar de mi baja estatura le iba a ser frente si se le ocurría otro comentario de esos.

Un ruido sordo inundo el ambiente de pronto. Una motocicleta mezclada con el relinchar de un caballo se hizo oír, supe de inmediato de quien se trataba. Mire a Shizuo esperanzada y el me tomo de la muñeca para llevarme corriendo hasta la esquina. A pesar de los largos pasos que el daba al correr le seguía perfectamente el ritmo, en parte por la emoción que tenia para ver por fin a la leyenda urbana.

Llegamos, miles de otras personas también se encontraban allí para verla pasar, era como un frenesí colectivo que llamaba a las masas a aglomerarse para ver el espectáculo. Al fin, hay estaba recorriendo a toda velocidad las calles con su casco amarillo y su traje negro, fue una cosa impresionante, la gente saco sus celulares para poder fotografiarla. Yo tuve tiempo, trate de grabar en mi mente todos los detalles, hasta su sombra. Me enarquee con sorpresa, aquella no era una sombra normal de motocicleta, de pronto había tomado la forma de un caballo corriendo a toda velocidad, alucine, aquel ser era mágico.

Eso fue todo, un recorrido de casi cinco segundos fue lo que los atrajo a aquella calle. Fue un espectáculo increíble. La gente comenzó a guardar sus celulares y a retomar su camino, no tenían que ser egoístas, otra gente la tenia que verla también esa noche.

- Genial –Musite, aun sorprendida.

Shizuo me miro con una sonrisa, saco el cigarrillo de sus labios y voto una bocanada de humo que se deshizo en el aire.

- Me gustaría conocerla –Comente al mirar por la calle en la que se había ido-. Tiene algo especial.

- ¿Especial? –Repitió mirándome dudoso.

- Si, especial. Gracias Heiwajima-san.

- ¿He?

- Por traerme a ver a la motociclista negra.

- Ah, no hay de que –Soltó, luego me miro algo molesto-. Solo dime Shizuo, me hace sonar viejo.

Solté una carcajada divertida, si el era viejo, entonces que quedaba para mi. El me miro dudoso otra vez, tratando de encontrarle la gracia.

- Esta bien "Shizuo" –Dije burlona.

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente en dirección desconocida, nos movíamos de acuerdo al pasar de la gente. Era como si se hubiese acostumbrado a mi presencia y compañía.

- No te vez muy mayor ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Soltó de pronto, esa pregunta me pillo con la guardia baja.

- ¿Yo? –Pregunte indicándome con la mano. Maldición, si se enteraba que aun estaba en el instituto se iba.

- ¿Quién mas?

- Yo… tengo 18, creo –Murmure poniendo mi mano en el mentón, el se rió.

- ¿Creo? ¿No sabes tu edad? –Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Algún problema? –Le desafié con una mirada penetrante-. ¿Cuántos años tienes tu entonces?

- Veinte y tres –Contesto sin mas exhalando nuevamente.

- Ah –Solté, era bastante mayor. Aunque no tanto como creía-. ¿Y que haces? No me sorprendería que te las dieras de matón en un club nocturno –Me burle, el me miro algo molesto.

-Algo así, pero no en un club nocturno –Contesto, su mirada seria se clavo en mí, reí otra vez-. Trabajo para Tom.

- ¿Quién es Tom?

-Alguien ¿Qué haces tu? –Pregunto.

Sabia que llegaría el momento, inspire tratando de relajar mis músculos para tratar de sonar lo mas normal posible.

- Soy espía, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie porque es secreto –Le mire seria con un dedo sobre mis labios a manera de silencio.

Se atraganto con el humo de su cigarrillo, seguro por la sorpresa de la estupidez que le dije. Nos tuvimos que detener un poco para que el se recuperara. Luego de eso me miro con una sonrisa algo presionada, de seguro él humo seguía en sus pulmones.

- Ya enserio, ¿Qué haces súper espía?

- Te lo dije soy espía –Trate de convencerle con una seriedad difícil de romper-. Estoy en una misión súper secreta, tan secreta que ni siquiera yo se cual es.

Soltó otra risotada, los transeúntes nos miraron y se alejaron un poco para seguir caminando. Eso pasa siempre que ven a una persona que salga fuera de sus parámetros de "normal".

- Esta bien, te creo súper espía –Sonrió divertido-. Te llamare cuando tenga problemas con el gobierno mundial.

- Encantada de ayudar –Dije haciendo una cortes reverencia burlándome.

Ambos reímos, era increíble la facilidad con la que se podía entablar una conversación con el, lo veía como un tipo difícil de hablar, pero no. Es como ese dicho popular _"Las apariencias engañan" _

Deje de reír inmediatamente y tome en cuenta mi propio ejemplo. Yo no era "normal", para nada normal. No todos los días se encuentra uno con una persona como yo, o bueno, si lo hacia, pero casi nunca y además tampoco se daban cuenta. Eso era una ventaja, ya que si lo hicieran de seguro saldrían corriendo. Sentí que Shizuo me miraba y volví mi rostro con una sonrisa preocupada.

- Disculpa, me abstraje por un momento –Me disculpe, el parecía no salir de la preocupación.

- ¿Un mensaje de la base secreta por telepatía? –Se burlo otra vez le mire, al parecer le gusto la broma.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que decía? –Le pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿No que eran ordenes secretas?

- Así puedes ayudarme en mi misión –Sonreí.

Le dije que se inclinara un poco ya que era secreto y nadie podía escucharlo, además también, aunque me costara admitirlo, de mi reducida estatura, si se quedaba de pie no le alcanzaría el rostro, aunque me pusiera de puntillas. Lo hizo, una ves que estuvo lo bastante abajo coloque una de mis manos cerca de su oído y acerque mi rostro. Mi calido aliento lo envolvió, tirito un poco seguro le provoque cosquillas.

- Soy un dios de la muerte –Le susurre al oído, el iba a levantarse pero lo tome de un hombro, deteniéndolo-. Un shinigami.

Me separe de el comenzando a caminar hacia la calle donde los autos pasaban veloces. El estaba estático dudando si creerme o no. Sonreí, tenía que probárselo, di un pequeño salto y avance hasta la calle.

- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto, comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Quieres pruebas, ¿No? –Pregunte con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Si no lo hacia rápido seguro iba a detenerme.

Camine mas, los autos pasaban por mi lado rozándome. Shizuo se quedo mirando desde la vereda, estaba a punto de venir a sacarme de en medio del trafico.

- Detente.

Un auto pasó sobre mí y no se detuvo, siguió su carrera veloz por el pavimento. Shizuo avanzo hasta la carretera esperando encontrarme allí tirada, estaba espantado.

- Te van a atropellar.

Le advertí. El se volteo de inmediato, estaba allí, detrás de el, solo a unos pocos pasos. Entera, no me había ocurrido nada y eso era lo que sorprendía, aun no salía de su incredulidad. Empalideció, comenzaba a creerme.

- ¿Cómo…? –No pudo articular mas, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

- Te lo dije –Me acerque a el y le jale hacia la vereda nuevamente, el me miro-. Soy un shinigami, eso si que es verdad.

Toco mi cabeza con su mano como si se tratara de una ilusión o fuera a desaparecer. Tal vez me equivoque, no debí haber utilizado ese método, o tal vez era mejor no decirle la verdad, tenia una cara de acabo de mundo.

- Si existen hadas irlandesas, demonios y tipos con súper fuerza…

Me burle alzando el rostro para mirarle a la cara y así poder notar completamente su expresión, sus ojos turbados debajo de sus gafas y el adorable entreabrir de sus labios presos por el suspenso. Subí una de mis manos a su rostro y la sobrepuse en su mejilla.

-… ¿Por qué no pueden existir shinigamis?

- ¡Shizuo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me voltee un tanto dormido, aquello parecía un sueño. Tom se acerco a mí y me miro de pies a cabeza buscando una explicación para mi comportamiento.

- ¿Peleaste con Izaya de nuevo? –Me pregunto, negué con la cabeza aun sin poder hablar.

Odiaba a esa maldita pulga. Pero agradecía que solo su nombre me hiciera hervir la sangre para poder reaccionar, pero lo agradecería por primera y ultima vez.

- Ella es…

Me gire a todos lado. La chica no estaba, maldición, me estaba volviendo loco. Tom me miro con una ceja en alto.

- ¿La pelirroja con la que estabas? –Comento, le mire con los ojos abiertos. Si el la había visto significaba que ella existía-. Cuando me acerque ya no estaba, ¿Por qué, la conoces?

- Si, se llama Azura Daisuke, como Daisuke Ono –Repetí como autómata, aun estaba sorprendido.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Tom me volvió a mirar preocupado y luego se rasco la cabeza molesto-. Ven, vamos a comer algo, estas pálido, como si hubieses visto a la misma muerte.

- Y la vi –Murmure al seguir a Tom.

Aquella chica, la pelirroja de melena asimétrica y de orbes tan rojos como la sangre era un… ¿Shinigami? Aun no me lo creía, pero lo demostró. Tenia que volver a verla, sea como sea.

- Y que ¿Estabas saliendo con ella? –Pregunto Tom sin preocupación.

- No, solo conversábamos.

**Oremo se ha unido a esta conversación**

**Nobody**: ¡Bienvenida Oremo!

**Ichigo**: ¡Hola~!

**Gaga**: ¡Buenas~!

**Oremo**: Dejemos los saludos para otro día, tengo que contarles algo…

**Oremo**: Conocí a Heiwajima Shizuo…

**Espacio que chilly usa para aclarar las cosas ya que se acostumbro a fanfiction :P**

**[1]** Conociendo Ikebukuro, bendita Wikipedia

**[2]** Mas wikipedia, razones por las que Ikebukuro se llama Ikebukuro. Están puestas fuera de la salida norte de la estación

**[3]** Heiwajima Shizuo: Su nombre y apellido se traducen literalmente "hombre sereno" e "isla tranquila"

**[4]** Canción de Francisca Valenzuela _"Muerdete La Lengua"_

**[5]** Seiyuu de Shizuo. LOL.

Tomatazos, cartas bombas o pastelitos de fresa con tabaco son bien recibidos. Criticas (constructivas) del capitulo vía MP por favor, llenemos de paz y amor al Internet :)


End file.
